124936-just-another-returning-player-perspective
Content ---- ---- Well, right now the plat for attunement goes to the players who earned the keys. If they put it on the website then it just becomes a financial transaction between you and Carbine and no longer part of the economy. (And I have purchased a pristine key having never purchased CREDD). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So my proposal (and it was just a suggestion - certainly they could solve the issue a different way to find a middle ground) - was that you had set runes, and sets filled those runes, and you could mix/match how you want. So "Firestarter" could go there, but so could "Weapon Specialist" - that way you can get X of set A and Y of set B if you want. It just removes the added complexity of having to navigate slot TYPE to get there for rune sets, and the further complication of stat on top of it. For currency, glory kind of makes sense to me - it's the "gear currency". Renown and elder gems now overlap and was the focus of my point. I'd love it if they just combined all three into one for the same vendor, but having 2 at least doesnt force the "gear or fun" choice, and doesn't make pvp'ers pve or anything. | |} ---- The complexity of it is definitely mental, when I was new it did take me a bit to adjust (and I also used WTR back in the day, which helped) to the system but now I really don't even use RM since I am now able to keep a mental picture of it, although it can still be a bit much at times, such as when I am tired. | |} ---- Yeah, that's where I would get concerned. As I said, I rather liked being able to take on more benefit with better gear. It was sort of yet another milestone achievement "Aha, with that class set piece unlocked I was able to get to the next tier of Tanking Awesomeness!" which had its own little brain dopamine shot. The "right" way is usually a DPS construct. There are some recommendations for tanking, and at the upper end, you want it all, but there are several sets and it's up to the player as to which ones they advance at any given time. All the discussion is moot for the time being. Runes are intimately tied to their itemization strategy, from which gear quality provide X number of rune slots, etc. It took them 4-6 months to rework itemization to the improved state that we got... what... mid-January? Simplifying runes is not a simple task. I guess you know, if I were to be able to take a blank slate and try to keep the feel of Wildstar's customization scheme and design something new, I might try to decouple physical rune objects. On the gear panel, maybe every bit of gear (of various qualities) could add points to a scheme where you get to advance along set bonus tracks. Relatively simple. Doesn't require an addon. But even with that off-the-top-of-my-head notion, I can spot some sticky problems. First, looks an awful lot like the ability/amp stuff, so potential confusion. Two, dynamic allocation with going naked? And how does it alter as you have gear equip/unequip events? Stuff like that. Not a trivial problem by any means. Yeah, well taking out the elements would certainly simplify matters. I guess I just didn't get a mental image of what you were describing. And you're right, there's lots of ways to skin a cat on this. And we are not a simple bunch of people to please ;-). You've got everybody from Jeff's wife who is outsourcing her runecrafting to family to those of us just putting up with the system in place to those of us delighting in every nuance and trying to figure out how to get the most out of every bit of gear. All I aim for is having options for customization that may in some cases be interesting and would accept some simplification if it didn't engender loss of customization control. And yeah, they're definitely experimenting with currency. EG used to BE the gear currency. Renown was just the goodies. Now EG and Renown are the goodies, and Glory is the gear currency. Like I said, I suspect we're seeing the effect of underlying currency creation mechanisms having a constricting effect on what they want to use them for. They can't just go back and rewrite EG and Renown easily, so they added something on top. One of these days, they'll have to go through and refactor these things and we'll see it pared down back to a simpler PvE currency to mate with PvP currency. Hopefully the game lasts that long! In the meantime, we'll just have to muddle through. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As I'm a true noob leveling for the first time, all I can comment on is this. I found that by doing the quests and challenges I've been easily outleveling content. I'm now forcing myself to just do the story quests for rep (I've been told that will help for attunement later) and to stay in level appropriate zones. So I think baseline xp is fine for noobs. I really enjoy the shiphand missions, especially since I haven't been able to find groups. I used the group finder tool for the Protogrames Initiative training thing (I got at level 10) and waited for nearly 200 minutes before I just gave up (roughly the time it took for me to go from level 12 to level 15). I still haven't finished it. So I think I will be waiting until I hit 50 before I run any dungeons. I'm on Dominion side right now and I know the population is lower there. Also, I live in a GMT +9 area of the globe, so I understand that my prime time is probably one of the quietest times on the server. I've been having an absolute blast -- leveling alone. I can only imagine how fun this game can be playing with other people. | |} ---- ---- There's a runeing station right next to Academy Corner, just up the hill in the area with all of the crafting vendors. It's underneath one of the tents. (I had trouble finding it at first too.) | |} ---- oki ty...and why would not the guards point to this one? These are things that are easy to fix...but yet:( | |} ---- ---- yea..and where is the npc selling the main stat runes?;) | |} ---- ---- The crafting vendbot next to the engraving station sells the cheap stat runes. You're probably better off searching on the Commodities Exchange for higher level stat runes though, they are comparatively cheap for level 50 stuff. | |} ---- ahh oki ty:) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would assume you are :-P But, I wouldnt mind too much if the runes on gear was not RNG =/ would make planning bonuses, A LOT easier. | |} ---- Ah, but all the different rune slots for every player is cool because it means we all have a different "puzzle" to solve even if we have the same gear. No one is going to have identical stats because the rune slots are RNG. I actually think runes as they are struck a nice balance in the amount of RNG invovled. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you have a problem with things purchasable for real money, you're not going to like the future of video games, including this one. | |} ---- ---- You're not going to like it when someone has a fatter wallet than you and takes your spot in a raid/annihilates you in pvp | |} ---- There's a big difference in what he's implying, and the post he was responding to was implying. Please try to remember the scope of the conversation before assuming things. | |} ---- ---- ---- Simple, give the option to turn off XP gain. More options= more better. At this point CS is deep in the sunk costs for their rune system, they'll tweak it but I don't think they'll scrap it. Just getting runes that are actually useful in most slots is a huge milestone haha. I downloaded Rune Master yesterday after seeing folks talk about it, I was actually surprised by the amount of sets I could make even in the shitty gear I had on. I guess I was just used to the rune system in place when I left. Which was basically summed up as: GOOD LUCK. Give it a whirl, you might be pleasantly surprised. | |} ---- This is true. I'm not liking the future of video games and the direction they are going. | |} ---- Runemaster is fantastic and you will kick yourself for not having used it in the past. It probably takes me 1/4 of the time it used to rune a new piece of gear. Even after I started using it I didn't go back and spend a lot of time re-evaluating my prior choices. I've just made a little better choices going forward. But mainly, it just helps you plan better and it shows you what materials you need to buy. | |} ---- But that's PRECISELY what companies *cough* Blizzard *cough* do with systems (or entire games - Titan) - that just don't work or aren't fun. The sunk costs don't matter, because in the long haul, the game (and your reputation as a company) will be better for making the hard decisions and making changes. I realize Carbine is not Blizzard, nor do they have the resources that Blizzard does. But I would hope they would at least have the fortitude to say to NC Soft "here's a big issue with our game that we need to address - please help us allocate the resources (even if outsourced) to do so" and if NC Soft says no - then - well... you acknowledge to the community that its not in a state you would like, but you'll work to tweak the system in place to make it better as you go along, and open up a big discussion about how to do so with minimal resources. Is that going to happen for runes? Probably not. But philosophical rant over. :) | |} ---- ---- I think Carbine has done a good job with this. They've definitely made adjustments to stuff people didn't find fun. Honestly, I don't hear a lot of complaints about the rune system in game (I used to). | |} ----